


Feed Me, Seymour

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Hex (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Magic Made Them Do It, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie has a hunger she can't feed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed Me, Seymour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘hunger’.

"What are you doing?" Thelma asked as Cassie pulled at her clothes, teeth dragging at her neck.

"Hungry," Cassie answered shortly, pulling her into another kiss.

Thelma balled her hands into fists, trying to remember all the reasons why this was not a good idea but it was really hard to think straight at the best of times, let alone with Cassie's tongue down her throat.

She felt herself bounce as Cassie pushed her back onto the bed, pulling at her knickers, nuzzling into her cunt.

"We should really talk about this," Thelma said breathlessly, reaching down, not sure if she was pushing Cassie away or pulling her closer as she licked over her clit.

Cassie hummed distractedly into Thelma's cunt, unable to pull back for even a moment as she ate her out, so hungry and only the taste of her cunt could satisfy her. She knew that was something she should stop and think about but fuck, she needed her so badly.

"Mmm so good," she said licking her lips as she pulled back, just long enough to gasp out those few words and a breath as she pushed two fingers inside Thelma, stroking over her g-spot as she licked faster over her clit, holding Thelma as she came, shaking and screaming her name.

Pulling back she licked her fingers and her lips. It wasn't enough. She looked up at Thelma. “Still hungry.”

“Oh God,” Thelma moaned, nightmares about _The Little Shop Of Horrors_ coming back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
